


【桑光♀】就这样虚度着年华

by Demon_fei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_fei/pseuds/Demon_fei
Summary: 桑光♀ 自OC猫魅黑魔光清水但是有一些成/人/话题提及他们属于吉田（。 崩坏OOC我的
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s), Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 2





	【桑光♀】就这样虚度着年华

AM 10:45

“早上好.”

光一睁眼就看到了熟悉的麦色瞳眸,紧接着是桑克瑞德落在她额上的吻.猫魅又往对方怀里靠了靠,脸蹭着男人柔软的胸肌,语气里还充满着刚睡醒的慵懒.

“早...你早就醒了吧.为什么不起来啊？”

“没醒多久,想多陪你一会儿.”卧室里的光线被窗帘遮的七七八八,桑克瑞德只能看清一个毛茸茸的脑袋缩在自己胸口.伸手揉了揉,耳尖也跟着颤了颤.“起来么？”

“唔...我再躺会儿.”

“那我先起来弄吃的.好了叫你...？”

“嗯......”

光恋恋不舍地离开了恋人的怀抱,转而去投靠对方的枕头.桑克瑞德无奈地摇了摇头.为了防止黑魔法师继续赖床,出门前拉开了半边窗帘,果不其然光的脑袋往枕头里埋的更深了.

这是两人都少有的假期.拂晓的大家从第一世界平安回来后,首要大事就是适应自己躺了快一年的肉体.各国没直接让他们参与前线的战事,先休息好身体为重,大英雄也沾他们的光,获得了难能可贵的休假时间.

眼睛逐渐适应了阳光,女孩把头上的枕头移开.外面又在下雪,她侧过身看着窗外.赫赫有名的光之战士一直居无定所,在各处奔波时多住在当地的旅店,条件艰苦时席地扎营也是寻常事.她总觉得自己天南海北到处跑,买栋房子也不住实属浪费,而且也对各大主城的高额房价望而生畏.直到前段时间,天穹街的二期工程正式竣工,弗朗塞尔神秘兮兮地跟光说给她准备了份礼物,竟然是栋内外装修完善的小楼.在精灵地再三劝说下,光终是盛情难却地收下了这份馈礼.

要说把家定在这儿没有私心是不可能的.光生在黑衣森林,长在乌尔达哈,桑克瑞德虽然年纪不大就去了萨雷安,但也是个土生土长的拉诺西亚人.两人的童年都不值得回忆,自然也不想多看故乡的风景.白银乡太过遥远,适合定居的地方只剩下了伊修加德.至于为何突然心血来潮想要有个地方落脚,光也是把算盘打得响.年少青涩懵懂的恋爱跑去旅馆过夜,倒还算是浪漫.自己和桑克瑞德这种老大不小的年纪还天天往旅馆跑,不管是外人还是他们自己看来,都有些不方便.即使没有弗朗塞尔的惊喜,光也打算近期买套房子住下,现在这样倒是省心又省钱了.

光之战士一路走来荒唐事见过不少,但她依旧觉得眼下的一切都像梦一般不真实.

自己喜欢桑克瑞德已久,久到她甚至记不起来是从什么时候开始.也许是中萨纳兰盆地的初见,也许是唯一脑洞窟的久别重逢,也有可能他跳下身镜湖把自己救起来时才动心.但总之,光一直觉得自己把暗恋同事这件事藏得很好,也从未有过任何妄想.毕竟自己除了胸大衣品还可以以外,没有任何地方会招男人喜欢,人懒,长得凶,脾气差,口德还不好.曾经的花花公子不会选择自己,现在满心只有女儿的桑克瑞德就更不会了.所以当那天在圣林牧场,桑克瑞德和自己远远地看着琳照顾阿马罗,对方没头没尾地问出一句“你是不是喜欢我？”时.光下意识地回答了“是”.等到桑克瑞德微笑着牵起她的手吻了吻,并说出“太好了.我相信琳也会很高兴自己有妈妈了.”的时候,光才后知后觉的反应过来发生了什么——自己喜欢的人刚刚跟自己表白了？！

独身很快变成了二人同居.每天从自己心爱的人怀里醒来,吃到他为自己做的早餐,然后工作,战斗,晚上回去再不知疲惫地黏在一起,深夜相拥而眠.想到这儿,光翻了个身,决定让自己再睡十分钟,真的就十分钟.

“果然有个能称之为家的地方,才会更期待休假啊.”

AM 11:20

光慢悠悠地下楼时,桑克瑞德还在厨房里忙活.

睡袍下摆搭在楼梯上一节节往下滑.光连抬脚正经走路都懒得走,月火绑带凉鞋的橡胶底蹭在木地板上发出令人牙酸的摩擦声.更别指望她会拎起裙摆下楼梯了,她可正是为了耐脏才给弦月睡袍染了个阴影蓝.

“你还没忙完嘛？”

“再等下,你要是饿了可以先吃面.前几天你不是说想吃番茄炖蛋么？昨天正好在宝藏大街买到了不错的猪肉.”

“啊~可是真体贴呢.”女孩手撑在吧台上托着脸,笑得狡黠.台面上放着杯提前沏出的路易波士红茶,和两碟鲑鱼奶油面.尽管她是本着调戏桑克瑞德的出发点说的话,但这个男人的确很体贴.

“那这位美丽的姑娘能否帮你体贴的爱人一些小忙呢？”

白发男人蹂躏着手里的拉诺西亚香橙给它们榨着汁,果肉挤在器皿锐利的棱角上,酸甜气味四溢.

光当然知道桑克瑞德要她做什么.不情不愿的跳下高脚凳,绕到橱柜边拿出个玻璃杯.桑克瑞德穿了件衬衫,下半身随便套了条长裤,低垮的腰线露出一小块肌肤,两个性感的腰窝若隐若现.光摇摇头,上手揉了把对方的屁股.

“说好的穿围裙时,里面就不该穿别的呢？”

“说好的你这么穿一次,我做饭时就永远这么穿呢,嗯？”

桑克瑞德不急不忙地回答,反问时还侧身低头故意往光的耳朵里吹气.激得黑魔法师瞬间红了脸,以相当难得的迅猛速度溜回了吧台外.

“早上起来不能空腹喝冰的.对胃刺激很大,还会短时间影响身体以太的流速.”调戏不成反被撩.恼羞成怒的光只能把气撒在别的地方.把恋人平日的唠叨反赠回去.桑克瑞德叹了口气,刚想张嘴辩驳些什么,猫魅就取下了挂在墙上当时钟的莫古力手杖.“但有一说一,不冰的果汁真不是人喝的啊！”

简短地咏唱,微弱的冰属性能量涌出,玻璃内外很快就起了层薄霜.光把冻手的杯子递给对方,不忘做作地撇着嘴.“可惜我堂堂光之战士,连个人都当不成.”

“你只要什么时候不胃疼了,空腹吃罗兰莓刨冰我都不管.”

桑克瑞德拿着自己的橙汁坐到光边上.手往对方后颈的发里一伸,猫魅被冰地几乎从椅子上弹起来,反手就用咒杖敲男人的脑袋.

“沃特斯先生！既然您总是以老年人自居就不要干这种幼稚的事情了可以嘛？”

“没办法啊,你没听说过恋爱中的男人智商为零么？”

“哦~难怪当初在石之家时,你总是那么蠢.”

情话被光冷漠地打了回去,一旦涉及到过往情史的问题,桑克瑞德永远哑口无言.忙活了一早上的男人只能戳着盘子里的鱼肉泄愤,光看他有苦不敢言的样子心想自己终于扳回来一城,叼着叉子笑得肆意妄为.

“不过你还是现在看起来智商更低点儿.”

也许是不是萨雷安本地出身的原因,比起拂晓的其他贤人,桑克瑞德的味觉要正常太多.虽然算不上热爱烹饪,但是常年野炊的经验加上恋人挑剔的口味,和光在一起后桑克瑞德的厨艺已经变得几乎出类拔萃.

细面刚好带点硬芯,鲑鱼油煎时预处理了调味,充斥着满满的橄榄油香气,奶油炖煮的恰到好处,不算腻人,就连光不爱吃的菠菜都没了土腥味——尽管她还是不太想吃菠菜.光开始有些后悔把桑克瑞德的手艺调教得如此好,以后她出门在外之时更不愿吃那些将就果腹的食物了,最要命的是习惯了老父亲身份的罪魁祸首还会批评她不好好吃饭.想到这儿,光把杯里的红茶一饮而尽,温热甘香的饮品给她喝出了一种苦酒入喉的既视感.

灶上的炖菜或许是好了,桑克瑞德起身去厨房里查看.光趁着这个机会朝着窝在沙发垫子上的食果花鼠招招手,小家伙三两下跳到台面上,光赶紧把自己挑出来的菠菜喂给花鼠,结果刚好被端着锅转身的桑克瑞德抓了个正着.

“emmmmmm,你什么都没看到,真的.”

“跟你说过好多次了...它已经超重了,不要随便喂它吃的.”男人拿了个隔热垫把锅子放好,坐回吧椅上.可怜的小家伙看到主人走近立马叼起片菜叶子就跑的没影儿了.光只能不情不愿地自己解决剩下的青菜.“而且它是只花鼠,不要给它吃奇奇怪怪的东西啊.”

“那你就不要放我不爱吃的东西嘛.....”

“你本来就不爱运动,再不吃蔬菜会容易生病的.”

“我只是不太喜欢吃菠菜而已！不要把我说的跟不吃蔬菜的小朋友一样！吃可是一件很享受的事情,我可不认同你们萨雷安为了营养,什么玩意儿都能下嘴的准则.”

“光之战士竟然挑食,说出来可能连多玛冒险者团的孩子都会取笑你吧？”

“光之战士怎么啦？光之战士普通人,普通人就有挑食的权利！我看啊,就应该让孩子们都尽早知道大人都不是无所不能的.反正我还能够往返第一世界,要不要下次回去的时候告诉琳你曾经喝酒喝到胃出血的事情呢..？.要不干脆跟她说下当年的石之家五人名场面好啦,反正你也会希望小姑娘尽早明白男人没一个好东西这个道理,不要被某个男人骗吧？”

桑克瑞德看着笑眯眯的光,背上汗都快下来了.别的黑魔法师是穿着黑,脸色黑,只有大英雄只此一家,偶尔心会黑一黑.白发男人妥协般地把光盘子里的菠菜都弄到了自己盘里,只想赶紧结束这个令他头大的话题.

“你赶紧尝尝吧.第一次做,也不知道味道怎么样.”

“唔,我来试试.看起来好像没有以前吃过的那么红...？”光并不是得理不饶人的人,至少对恋人不是.而且眼前的炖蛋一直在飘出诱人的味道,这个台阶就顺理成章地让桑克瑞德下了.

“你不是不太能吃辣么？我就稍微改了一下配方.基本都是龙堡红辣椒,龙息椒只放了一点点.你试试味道吧.”

浓厚的番茄酱汁裹着肉糜,入口有些微的辛辣,但刚好刺激味蕾,更多的是番茄和红椒的甜,还有肥肉煸炒后的香气.戳破自己最爱的半熟鸟蛋,蛋液让整体的口感更加滑嫩.这无疑是一份完美的番茄炖蛋.

“这也太好吃了！这比我当时在远东当地吃到的还要好吃啊！”

“你这也太安慰我了,怎么可能.”

“真的啦！桑克瑞德你做菜也太有天赋了.唔...还是说因为是爱人做的体贴料理？”

PM 02:50

“去活动活动么？”

叩门声和询问打断了光的阅读.桑克瑞德靠着门框,已经换好了旧战斗服.男人肤色白了回去,胡子刮得干净,破破烂烂的遮眼头巾也换成了光给他做的眼罩.尽管头发因为光的要求没有剪,但整个人还是跟当时颓废的模样判若两人.

“等一下,我把这点看完.”

“你把这点看完马上又会接着看后面的.走啦,活动下身体.”桑克瑞德是深知光秉性的,走进房里取下挂在墙上的无尽魔源杖直接递给她.书房的墙上挂满了光收藏的咒杖,黄道武器,元灵武器,优雷卡武器,绝境战武器,还有各种蛮神素材打造的.五颜六色的绚丽光芒交织,房间里亮得二十四小时不用开灯.光就呆在这样的书房里看书,一看就是一下午屁股都不挪,迟早得把眼睛弄坏.拂晓有雅·修特拉已经够让人心痛了,如果光视力也出了问题,阿莉塞估计会把桑克瑞德绑在丧灵钟城门上祭天.

女孩叹口气,合上书,但没接过武器.站起身往门外走,头都不回.

‘所以为什么要用我复建啊......’

光穿着塔塔露做的套装,站在庭院里搓着手腹诽.她永远也想不通桑克瑞德是如何在伊修加德的雪天里穿着无袖的衣服抖都不抖一下.

武器没法带回原初世界,更何况比起枪刃,还是匕首更方便携带进行潜入.自从回来后,桑克瑞德一有机会就会拖着光切磋,美名其曰复建练习.黑魔法师嚷嚷着想练手去找莉瑟他不香么？！最后还是会被以恋人的名义强行拖走.其实找她切磋的原因,光也是能猜到个七八分.自己比起人类,向来更擅长与魔物,妖异或是蛮神战斗.后者大多头脑简单,即使是蛮神攻击套路也容易摸透.依靠着自己庞大的魔力和属性操控,通常都能避免近战交锋直接结束战斗,最多开个魔罩硬抗,受点轻伤.但人类就不同了,每次遇上图谋不轨的冒险者或者帝国军,光都会挂一身彩,特别是几次对上芝诺斯,几位精通治疗魔法的贤人轮番上阵才把她从海德林那里要回来.

现在桑克瑞德明显就是借着练手的理由,锻炼光对战人类时的战斗技巧.可是她真的不想动啊啊啊！

光绝望地握着手里发光的咒杖.既然是切磋,自然不会伤到对方.桑克瑞德拿着与他武器重量尺寸相近的一大一小两把未开刃匕首,光则拿着自己淘汰下来的旧武器,可以正常作为魔力节点周转,但是使用出的魔法只有形态,没有真实的能量倾泻.

“好了么？”

黑魔法师点点头,随即换上严肃的表情.虽然她是真的打不起精神,但既然答应了,就好歹认真点.

“5！4！3！2！1！”

“5！4！3！2！1！”

两人倒数完的瞬间,光即刻咏唱的冰封已经出现.巨大的冰块碎裂,里面并没有桑克瑞德的影子,但自己体内已经开始流动的元素量谱昭示着这次攻击并未落空,想必对方是在被打倒的瞬间影遁了.光不敢怠慢,运转天语迅速发动着灵极魂.身上浅蓝色的光球一个个增加,光也在心中默数着秒.一般忍者的影遁都是隐藏身形和气息,只要用心感受,就能发现以太的波动,但偏偏桑克瑞德连以太的波动都不会有.他倒是阴差阳错成为了完美的暗杀者.

光掐算着时间,开始咏唱冰冻,不祥的预感在她心中升腾,她尽可能快速的咏读着早烂熟于心的法咒.冰晶从自身周围炸出,桑克瑞德的身影显现,他咬着短剑,腾出的手离光的嘴只有几厘米.光火速拉开距离,边退还得边躲男人丢来的飞刀.

‘为什么冰冻只冻腿不冻手啊？！’光在内心咆哮.

猫魅拉开攻击范围,娴熟地用脚尖画出黑魔纹,并转起激情咏唱,对着桑克瑞德就是一个近乎瞬发的爆炎,紧接着快速咏出暴雷.半透明的雷球命中,下一秒桑克瑞德就不见了踪影.

“我操！攻其不备！？”

多年冒险者对危险的敏锐嗅觉令她汗毛直立,躲不掉,只能硬吃.光开启魔罩的同时,异言在对方头顶落下.虽然没有实质性伤害,但可怕的威压还是让桑克瑞德吸了口冷气.他对着黑魔法师就是一记横踢,接着是高速地三连斩.

扫腿踹在了罩子上,可后续的梦幻三段魔罩只抗下了一半,最后一下跳劈直接打在了肩上.光觉得那里绝对紫了.她没工夫多想,眩晕结束后立马挥着杖子打出了刚才激情触发的暴雷.桑克瑞德正准备击出的断绝因为这一下被电得迟了几秒,光趁着这个空档迅速以太步了庭院另侧的木人.

咏完的炽炎砸下,第二次咏唱接踵而至.但光还没来得及读完,桑克瑞德就以几乎闪现的速度出现在她面前,手背死死地捂住了她的嘴.光也顾不上别的了,直接一口咬上去.男人手是松了,手上的匕首倒是顺势往下砍.光赶紧魔纹步回自己的法阵,刀是没躲掉,但好歹是躲掉了桑克瑞德后续的空翻踢.

光有时候真的觉得这些近战的位移方式简直离谱,说是能力或者战技,实际上远比自己的魔法还要不可思议.她这回连咏咒都不敢了,开启三连咏唱,巨大的火球就在对方头上爆裂开来.第一个炸完,男人和她的距离已经缩短了一半,光立马催动下一个炽炎.火光散尽,桑克瑞德已经到了自己身前.黑魔法师已经没法再跑了,光只能把咒杖执于胸前,发动第三次法术的同时用杖身挡下这次攻击.

金属打在木头上没有什么太大的声音,但是震得光整条胳膊几乎发麻.但她没时间愣神,桑克瑞德被这下魔法轰得往后退了两步,光抓紧这个机会双手高抬大声咏唱着.火系魔法繁复的咒文令她心急,但如果这是真枪实弹的比拼,将是她活下来的唯一机会.桑克瑞德自然也不会放任她咏读,朝着光冲刺而来.

通天的火柱和深紫色的水晶一同泄下,与此同时落下得还有停在光颈侧的双刃.黑魔法师维持着刚才念读法术的姿势高举着胳膊,桑克瑞德贴在离她不过几毫的地方,两手交叉定在她脖颈前.两人都因为激烈地打斗大口喘着气.

“这算是...平局?”光一屁股直接坐在地上.刚才还搓手取暖的她现在一背的汗,有鲜少活动的原因,也有对方真实流露出杀气的原因.

“没,是你赢了.”桑克瑞德把手上武器丢到一边,抓着女孩的手把她拽起来.光也不知道是真累还是撒娇,立马跟没长骨头似的整个人靠在他身上,桑克瑞德只能半搂半抱地把她扶进屋.“我没留手,你的绝望和异言比我的匕首碰到你要快几秒.今天确实是你赢了.”

回到室内,光把外套随手脱下丢在衣架上,也不管自己裤子上的脏雪就想直接往沙发上躺,不过被桑克瑞德手快拦住.

“你出了汗.去冲个澡,换身衣服.不然感冒了.”

“啊......好累啊！不想动.你下手也太狠了,最后你下劈那下,手都震麻了,现在还酸诶！”

“敌人只会下手更狠.不过你终于知道用咒杖档了,不错.”

光的悟性永远都这么好.刚开始一边倒的战局,在桑克瑞德毫不怜香惜玉的模拟实战近一个月后,黑魔法师已经完全能跟得上他的速度,甚至预判他的攻击动作.尽管她本人看起来并没有那么开心.正找了个光线充足的地方,愁眉苦脸地仔细观察她的宝贝武器有没有磕坏.

“可是杖子弄坏了怎么办啊？！舍不得啊......”

“那也远比你自己身体受伤了好！”

从头冻到脚的凉感从后颈袭来.光以为男人又在玩中午的幼稚游戏,转过身就想骂,却看到桑克瑞德一手拿着个装满碎晶和糖浆的双层冰桶,另一手就是颗冰到自己的真凶.

“栗子冰糕！”

“快去冲澡换衣服,下来吃.是给你做的.”

光想去抢,结果桑克瑞德直接双手高抬做出投降姿势.自己是比大部分猫魅女性要高出不少,但是也架不住成年人族男性这么逗.光跳了几下眼看够不着,只能闷闷不乐地老老实实抱着咒杖上楼去洗澡,嘴上还说着.“知道了...桑克瑞德爸爸！”

“说真的,琳自己照顾自己的能力远比你强太多了.”

PM 08:15

晚餐是长颈骆焗菜,俄刻阿尼斯炸肉排,鲜贝羹和仙子苹果派.饱餐过后,光站在炉前搅动着锅里的热红酒,桑克瑞德则在她旁边洗着碗.

“等下帮花鼠剪一下牙吧.”

“诶？为什么？”

“啮齿类的门牙是会不停生长的.一般野外它们会用找各种坚果吃用于磨牙.但是我们在第一世界的时候,花鼠一直是塔塔露在喂,她说喂得都是些瓜果之类的.所以估计它的门牙已经很长了,再不剪会影响它健康的.”

“啊...这样啊.”

“等下你先陪它玩一会儿,把它控制住.我去拿剪子.”

“啊...行......”

桑克瑞德说话时并没有看着光,专心冲着手上的盘子,并把它们整齐放到沥水架上.他并没有注意到自己说话时,光多给了半勺甜菜糖,还险些捏碎了手里的肉桂棒.

所以当他拿着小剪钳站在沙发前的时候,桑克瑞德很难理解为什么恋人和她抱在手里的花鼠都是一脸惊恐.

“啊好吓人啊！它会不会疼啊？”

“不会,我们剪去的部分里是没有神经的.”

“可是可是！我看它牙也不长啊,不是跟以前一样嘛？”光抓着小家伙跟它面面相觑.粉红鼻头下小颗的门牙裸露在外,难道她一直认错了,那个不是牙？

“要剪的不是那里.”桑克瑞德走过来,拇指按着花鼠肥嘟嘟的下巴,把它下颚掰开.两颗跟锥子似的尖牙暴露出来.“是这儿.你看,都这么长了.啮齿生物如果下门牙无限生长,最终会把自己的上牙膛顶破死掉的.你也不希望它这样吧？”

那两颗牙看起来确实有点吓人.光只能点点头,允许这个她看来有点点残忍的行为.

“你把它捏紧一点哦.它有点怕,可能会想跑.”

桑克瑞德叮嘱猫魅句,就准备上手.钳刃刚碰到牙,花鼠就抖着往后缩了缩,桑克瑞德想紧跟着上去剪,毛茸茸的小家伙就做出了他俩都没想到的反应.

花鼠翻着肚皮躺在光腿上,各种奇奇怪怪的东西从它嘴里吐出.扁桃,玉米,杏脯,罗兰莓干,甚至还有些桑克瑞德辨认不出是什么的小肉干.小家伙吐出来最多的,是光厌恶至极的香菜,有风干的,也有明显刚塞进去没多久的.很显然始作俑者也没想到会被花鼠出卖,看着挑眉盯着自己的男人一脸尴尬.

“你...要不要解释一下？”

“不是,我真是不是故意的.我只——啊！它跑啦！”

PM 11:05

“为什么明明已经活动过身体了,晚上还得满屋子抓花鼠啦！我今天运动量超标了啊......”

光坐在桑克瑞德腿上埋怨.过高的水温把她身上都烫的红红的,她肩头没紫,倒是腿上因为晚上手忙脚乱的闹剧撞出了几个淤青.

“还不是因为你自己.”男人弹弹猫魅的脑门.

“啊啊啊刘海的水！进眼睛了！”

光喊完就把脑袋整个埋进水里,只露出了对被打湿的耳朵,零星几个泡泡冒出来.桑克瑞德知道她躲在水里揉眼睛,无奈地把恋人捞起来,把她湿漉漉的额前碎发顺到脑后.“你不是懒得打理么,为什么要剪刘海？我记得好早之前你也不是这种发型吧？”

“因为把眉毛和脑门露出来显得很凶啊.”光抬头看着身后人,还特意不苟言笑板着脸.自己眉眼轮廓深,眼睛不像其他可爱女孩子水汪汪,偏偏眼尾还有些上挑,露出猫魅族特有的额头面纹.面无表情时真的看起来凶巴巴.

“没有啊.”

“你就知道安慰我.我以前在咒术师行会的时候还吓哭过小朋友咧......”

“真没有.你怎么样都很美.”

桑克瑞德说完亲了亲她的额头.光不知道是害羞还是不吃这套,白了他眼,把头低回去.

“光,你不能再给花鼠随便喂吃的了.它已经胖得都快蹦不起来了.”

“蹦不起来还能跑那么快？！我都追不上它！小动物肥一点才可爱嘛......”

白发男人只能对强词夺理的人采取特殊策略.他搂着光的腰,下巴搁在她脑袋上蹭着她的尖耳.光也全当是桑克瑞德难得地撒娇,放任他的动作,甚至主动往他怀里靠.

“你以后多喂它一次,我就多喂你一次.”

“行啊.反正你现在做饭也好吃,我又不——不是！等下！桑克瑞德？！”

卡在臀缝处逐渐苏醒的玩意儿和桑克瑞德移到她胸前胡作非为的手,都在证明对方说的不只是光理解的“喂”,或者仅仅是小两口间地下流打趣.

“大英雄既然答应了,就得说话算话.”

AM 00:30

“对不起,我知道你今天很累.我不该拖着你做的.对不起,不要生气了好不好？”

光的睡眠浅,所以卧室的遮光效果做得极好.眼下桑克瑞德只能看见一个背对自己的影子,耳朵因为不悦后压着.他不知道猫魅此时睡着了没,但依然不敢松懈在对方腰间按摩的手.借着黑魔法师不听话的理由,在浴室里做得过火了些,结果就是自己面子薄的爱人到现在还没消气.桑克瑞德一边老老实实地按着,一边控制住自己不要再回想起刚才光撅着屁股汁水横流的画面.

“哼...我当然说话算话.我又不是你......”

“我什么时候不说话算话了...？”光闷闷的声音从被子里传来.桑克瑞德喜于对方说话了,又有些哭笑不得.

然而任性的大英雄并没有理他.

“我明天早午餐要吃新薯沙拉.”

“行.”

“我明天还想吃炸蟹饼,还有祭司蛋包饭和洛夫坦山羊排.”

“好好好,没问题.”

“还要吃栗子冰糕！黑糖味要再重一点！”

“嗯.”


End file.
